Hurt and Heal in London!
Its about 18 people in London that have 15 lives and you can signup for anyone. The host is CN Tower. Poses To be created by someone...... 2016 Mario Mustashe New Pose.png GameboyIMG.png Pose-iPhone.png Signups Team 1: The Challenging Runners # Gameboy Color - Gamerboy1234 # Mario Mustache - # BeamNG Logo - # PS4 Controller - Gamerboy1234 # Car Engine - Bfdi is the best # Samsung Logo - NLG343 # iPhone 6s - Threepeater master (Justin) # Lake Erie - # Ford T-Model - NLG343 Team 2: The Histories and the Future # Boeing 787 - Phuophuc46 # Eiffel Tower - Phuophuc46 # Skoda Logo - Retzyn # Mount Vesuvius - # Olympics Logo - Bfdi is the best # Westminster Abbey - Retzyn # St.Basil Cathedral - # Brandenburg Gate - # Nessie - Undhee Destination 1: House Of Parliaments WillyBilly2006: Welcome to the Hurt & Heal in London! CN Tower: Today, we challenge 2 teams to a race! Boeing 787: Oh Yeah! Eiffel Tower: Bonjour! Nessie: What's the race? Lake Erie: He'll tell us later. CN Tower: The first ones in Team 1 is Gameboy Color, Mario Mustache, BeamNG Logo, PS4 Controller, Car Engine, Samsung Logo, iPhone 6S, Lake Erie and Ford T-Model!! Samsung Logo: Amazing? Ford T-Model: Duhhh..... CN Tower: The others are Boeing 787, Eiffel Tower, Skoda Logo, Mount Vesuvius, Olympics Logo, Westminster Abbey, St Basil Cathedral, Brandenburg Gate, and the legendary Nessie! Nessie: Okay, I guess? Westminster Abbey: I'm sure we will win! Lake Erie: You sure really want to do this? Westminster Abbey: Sure. Gameboy Color: I'm gonna be famous! CN Tower: Today, your gonna run inside the House of Parliaments. Westminster Abbey: WHAT! Ford T-Model: Thanks for giving us a head start! Eiffel Tower: OH NO YOU DON'T! Nessie: Come on. BeamNG Logo: Not losing today! Skoda Logo: Where's Nessie? CN Tower: There's only 1 lap, and everyone on your team must past to win! *Skoda Logo, Eiffel Tower and Westminster Abbey gets to the finish line* Skoda Logo: Come on Nessie! Ford T-Model: Ummm? TAKE THIS! *Pushes Nessie* *Ford T-Model, BeamNG Logo, Gameboy Color, Lake Erie and Car Engine makes it* Gameboy Color: Come on, PS4 Controller! Olympics Logo: OOOLYEEEEEEEE! *Knocks Brandenburg Gate off his feet* Brandenburg Gate: Really.... Boeing 787: Hah, Team 1- *Mario Mustache & PS4 Controller makes it* Mario Mustache: Nessie's so pathetic! Nessie: Don't blame me, jus- *Samsung Logo makes it* Olympics Logo: I have better running skills! *Olympics Logo, Boeing 787 and St.Basil Cathedral makes it* Boeing 787: Come on ya lazy bums! Nessie: I'M TRYING! Boeing 787: Y'all ever heard about the lazy Loch Ness monster that he no all anyone slow as him. Samsung Logo: I hope Boeing 787's gone, he has too many offensive jokes. Boeing 787: Y'all just jealous because I can make-a good jokes than y'all can! PS4 Controller: You don't know how to even say everything in a Texas style. Westminster Abbey: Really, just really? *29 minutes later* CN Tower: AND team 1 wins! Westminster Abbey: Can't you stop, Boeing! Nessie: Guess what? CN Tower: I know your gonna say each of you have 8 lives. Mario Mustache: Better than nothing. Category:Unsure Category:Hurt and Heal Category:WillyBilly2006